013014balishsami
conciseTactician CT began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 02:17 -- 02:17 CT: YOU. 02:18 AA: YOU. 02:18 CT: I need to have a WORD with YOU. 02:18 CT: And your MATESPRITE. 02:18 AA: Oh! Have you come up with a plan to save Null yet? 02:18 CT: Well, I'm not TALKING to your MATESPRITE. 02:18 AA: You mean Beau? 02:18 CT: Yes, HUMAN TRASH Beau. 02:18 AA: She's stepped away for a second, right now. 02:19 AA: Hey! Don't say that about Beau. 02:19 CT: You KNOW what she DID for that SECOND? 02:19 AA: I know you've got this goofy angry thing going, and it's fine if you want to talk that way about me, but don't be mean to Beau. Especially when she's not here to defend herself. 02:19 CT: She contacted Libby about this WHOLE THING. 02:20 AA: What? You mean about Null? 02:20 CT: Libby almost KILLED Nullar, Sami. 02:20 AA: Oh god....I didn't think to tell her about how Libby was so upset about it. I didn't want to talk about Libby behind her back...! 02:21 CT: So your HUMAN FILTH Matesprite can just GO AHEAD and SHUT IT. 02:21 AA: Don't be mad at Beau Balish. It's my fault for not telling her how Null kept saying how mad Libby was at her. 02:21 CT: Now. 02:21 CT: No, I TOLD her to TALK to ME about it, not GO BEHIND my BACK. 02:21 AA: If she had known Libby might be dangerous for Null, I'm sure she wouldn't have said anything. 02:22 AA: I'll talk to her about it, okay? Tell her not to bring up Null around Libby anymore. 02:23 AA: Probably even AFTER Libby has time to calm down. 02:23 CT: It doesn't MATTER anyways. 02:23 AA: What do you mean? Is Null okay? Is Libby? 02:23 CT: Nullar is OKAY, and Libby will be FINE, after I... 02:24 CT: After I WORK some things OUT. 02:24 AA: Is it anything I can help with? 02:24 CT: I... 02:24 CT: DAMN it all. 02:25 AA: What? 02:25 CT: Honk TAKE you for OFFERING that, Sami. 02:25 AA: What? 02:25 CT: I... 02:25 CT: I don't THINK I can talk to you about THIS. 02:26 AA: Oh no. Is this a "pale" thing? 02:26 CT: No. 02:27 AA: Well then why can't you talk to me about it? 02:28 CT: NO. 02:28 CT: Because HONESTLY, I don't TRUST you. 02:28 AA: ...you don't TRUST me? 02:29 CT: Well how CAN I, after your Matesprite's ACTIONS? 02:30 AA: I told you, I'm going to talk to her about that. I guess I didn't really realize how dangerous Libby might be right now and didn't think to tell Beau to be careful. 02:30 CT: Okay, HOW about I KNOW how much Nullar MEANS to you?" 02:30 AA: Huh? 02:31 CT: You and Nullar, you are BORDERLINE pale. 02:31 CT: If NOT for your HUMAN tendacies, then you WOULD be moirails, CORRECT? 02:32 AA: Yeah. I guess so. 02:32 AA: What does that have to do with it? 02:32 CT: I mean Honk TAKE me, you's be pale with SO MANY others. 02:32 AA: Is it something you're trying to keep secret from Null? 02:32 CT: CLEARLY. 02:33 AA: Okay, well how about this? I promise I won't tell her whatever you tell me here unless I think I have to to keep her safe. 02:33 CT: ... 02:34 CT: Sami HOW, give me a REASON to let you HELP with this? I KNOW you could be the PERFECT help with THIS but... 02:34 AA: Well how am I supposed to know HOW I can help if you don't tell me what you need help with? 02:35 CT: Oh, HONK I don't KNOW about this. 02:35 AA: But I'm a good listener and I'd do anything for a friend. Would either of those things help? 02:36 CT: Could you HURT Nullar, to HELP her? 02:36 AA: What do you mean? Hurt her how? 02:37 CT: Nullar and I were in a Black Relationship, something she's been PUSHING for quite some TIME. 02:37 AA: Right. I heard. 02:38 CT: WELL, that's something that SEEMS to have made her HAPPIER than I've EVER seen her. 02:39 AA: Yeah. She did seem happy about it. And I guess I'm glad for her, even though I still don't get how hating someone can make you happy. 02:39 CT: It's about being RIVALS, being EQUALS. 02:40 AA: But I'm especially glad it wasn't that Rilset guy, after what she's been telling me about how he's treated her. 02:40 CT: I was GOING to go over that for a LONG amount of TIME. 02:40 AA: Well rivals doesn't sound so bad. Friends can be rivals. 02:41 CT: SOMETHING like that. 02:41 CT: Well. 02:41 CT: Uh. 02:41 CT: OKAY. 02:41 CT: Nullar makes me ANGRIER than I can FATHOM. 02:42 CT: Why? Because she's HEADSTRONG, she's IRRITATING, because she JUST NEEDS to be such an INSESSENT little PEST. 02:42 AA: Not angry enough to hurt her, though, right? :( 02:43 CT: NO. 02:43 AA: I mean like....in ways she doesn't like to be hurt? 02:45 CT: It's WHY I'm angry that's the issue. 02:48 AA: Well WHY are you angry? 02:50 CT: It's BECAUSE she does those things with NO reguard for her SAFETY. 02:50 CT: NOT that I could do it BETTER, or my way is RIGHT. 02:52 CT: I'm NOT black for Nullar, I GAVE her what she WANTED so to keep her SAFE, so Rilset couldn't HURT her and BREAKING things off with Jackie if things got BAD is SOMETHING that could HAPPEN. 02:53 AA: Oh god, Balish. You're lying to her? 02:53 AA: But I thought you said you were having to fight back those feelings just a while ago! 02:54 CT: I AM. 02:54 CT: Trying to FIGHT grossly PALE feelings OFF OF SOMEONE. 02:54 AA: I see now why you didn't want to tell me this. 02:55 CT: That is WHY I would like you to auspicize. 02:55 AA: Auspicize? You mean the marriage counseler thing? 02:55 CT: It'll keep Nullar SAFE from Libby and give her a QUADRANT to fall back on. 02:55 CT: No, the part of a grey RELATIONSHIP that is NECESSARY. 02:55 AA: What, you mean auspicize between you and Null? Or between Null and Libby? 02:56 CT: Myself and Nullar. 02:56 CT: Our Black RELATIONSHIP is clearly UNHEALTHY, just not by... NORMAL standards 02:56 AA: Yeah. Yeah, that's true I guess. 02:57 CT: I'm SORRY to push this on you. 02:57 AA: Well in that case, I'd be honored, Balish! But....are you going to be okay with a human being your auspici...zer? I mean....I may not do it the way trolls normally do. 02:57 CT: I... 02:58 CT: Well, Nullar wouldn't LIKE it, it would shut DOWN two of her quadrants that she would LIKE. 02:58 AA: Yeah....yeah, I can see that she wouldn't like that. 02:58 CT: But it would ALSO keep her LESS hurt, us STILL being in her quadrants. 02:58 AA: But Balish, if you're not really "in hate" with her or whatever... 02:58 CT: Her and me RIVALS? 02:58 AA: ...yeah, she DEFINITELY needs to get out of this relationship if that's the case. 02:59 AA: Even if it hurts now, it's going to hurt a lot more later if she finds out. 02:59 AA: Or heck, even if she doesn't. No one can keep up a ruse like that forever, even you. 03:00 CT: I'd ARGUE that, I'm actually SMART. 03:00 AA: It's not about being smart, Balish. =P 03:01 AA: There are so many little things when you're really close to someone....you can tell when something's not quite right. No matter how good they are at lying. 03:01 CT: You are CORRECT, it's about being RESOLUTE. 03:01 AA: She's probably a little blind right now because she's in that honeymoon period, but she'll start noticing your tells eventually. 03:01 CT: I SUPPOSE. 03:02 CT: Besides my UNWILLINGNESS to bang her MAY be a TELL. 03:02 AA: Oh....yeah. That would be a problem. 03:02 AA: ...I guess? 03:02 CT: It WOULD, trust me. 03:02 CT: Well, I SUPPOSE you need TRAIN'ING in auspicizing. 03:03 AA: Yeah. Probably so. 03:03 AA: I want to do the best job possible for you guys. And try to help it hurt Null as little as possible. 03:03 CT: WELL, I was GOING to do this LATER but... ANY time to start is a GOOD time. 03:03 AA: Oh, is this the LEGENDARY speech that Null warned me about? 03:04 CT: What? 03:04 CT: NO I'm saving that for ALL the humans. 03:04 AA: Oh. 03:04 AA: Well then how are you going to train me in Auspicizing? 03:09 CT: ((I am actually looking it up)) 03:09 AA: (( Heh. )) 03:12 CT: Well, what YOU will be DOING is MEDIATING on our relationship, and keeping the BOTH of us CALM and at a REASONABLE level of interaction. 03:14 AA: Okay. I think I can do that. Probably. I can see Null getting really mad at both of us but....maybe I can help keep her calm. 03:14 AA: What about you though? I mean....not to bring up painful thoughts, but your little....FRIEND....isn't going to take it amiss if I try to calm you down, is he? 03:15 AA: Because Null might get angry enough to say or do something that makes YOU mad, too. 03:16 CT: I HOPE not, no. HOPEFULLY Maenam will be around to HELP us keep me... CALM. 03:16 AA: Oh, she'll be there too? Okay then. 03:16 AA: I wish Null had a moirail to fall back on, too. :( 03:17 CT: She'll FINE one, sooner or LATER. Moirails isn't SOMETHING you can force upon SOMEONE. 03:17 AA: I don't want her to feel outnumbered or anything. 03:20 AA: But yeah, I definitely see why we would need Maenam there, to help you stay calm. Maenam's a sweetheart, so hopefully Null will see that she's not being attacked or anything. 03:20 AA: Man. This is going to be a clusterflip, you know? I mean I think we can keep it from going nuclear, and keep it better than the alternative, but I don't think it's going to be pretty. 03:21 AA: She might even hate me after this. :( 03:21 CT: PROBABLY not. 03:21 CT: You can ALWAYS play it as MY idea, I'm ALLOWED to be the bad guy. 03:22 AA: I don't want ANYONE to be the bad guy here. I don't want to throw you under the bus just because I'm scared of her being mad at me. 03:22 AA: ...I just hate to think of her refusing to talk to me and having only Jack to talk to when she's feeling blue. :( 03:23 AA: That's something we have to avoid at ALL COSTS, Balish. There's no way a Null who doesn't trust anyone but Jack ends well for anyone. Especially her. 03:23 CT: No, NO, I'm TELLING you to do that. 03:23 CT: I'd RATHER her hate me platonically, RATHER than having YOU to not fall BACK on. 03:24 AA: What, to make YOU the bad guy? That doesn't sound very "neutral mediator" of me. 03:24 CT: In an EMERGANCY, of course 03:25 AA: I guess that's true. And I mean I guess....if we tell her that you don't really feel this way about her, it DOES pretty much paint you as the bad guy without me having to say anything. 03:25 AA: Sorry. :( 03:25 CT: Oh, no, it DOES. 03:25 CT: I don't CARE how much I look the bad guy. 03:26 CT: I'd RATHER keep her SAFE as the badguy than ANYTHING. 03:26 AA: I wish I could keep you guys being friends. You clearly care about her a LOT. She deserves more people like that in her life. 03:26 AA: But yeah, I'm having trouble figuring out any way this ends with you two on good terms. :( 03:27 CT: It DOESN'T, if this falls THROUGH. 03:28 AA: I'll still try to make things end as amicably as possible. But yeah, I think my priority is going to be keeping Null's psyche in tact after this. 03:29 CT: WELL, I've SAID my peice. Don't TELL Nullar this, okay, we'll EVENTUALLY work this OUT to something NEGOTIABLE to get this relationship STARTED. 03:29 AA: Okay. So is this the sort of thing we should do in person? It seems like it would be a little impersonal to do it online. 03:30 CT: I believe so. I should SEE what I can learn about Grey RELATIONSHIPS, I can't SAY I'm an EXPECT. 03:30 CT: EXPERT** 03:30 CT: ((Yeah it's almost bed)) 03:30 AA: Okay. Let me know then. I'll study SO hard for this one. 03:31 CT: I'll DO so, and INFORM you upon this. 03:31 AA: All right. Good luck, Balish. 03:31 CT: THANK you. 03:32 CT: I'll GO then, TALK to you soon. 03:32 AA: Talk to you soon, Balish. -- conciseTactician CT ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 03:32 --